Projectors are commonly used to project an image onto a screen. Known projectors use projection onto screens from the front and rear.
Typical screens that are always transparent allow a user to see through the screen, but such screens have significant issues with ambient light which attributes to poor quality images. While transparent screens give the viewer a viewable image on a screen, it is known that such screens have significant issues with ambient light conditions and/or low light including any type of outdoor lighting or other source. Conversely, while typical screens that are opaque have improved images, they do not permit an individual to have a clear view through the screen when desired. Therefore, there is a long-felt need to have an adjustable screen for displaying images which is transparent in nature, but which can selectively show at least one image of higher quality.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a projector utilizing an adjustable projection screen which is capable of selectively projecting an image onto the screen when opaque and, when desired to make the screen transparent to allow viewability through the screen.